


Ashton and Michael -Bruises and Bitemarks

by EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos



Series: The Tapes [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Black Panties, Blow Jobs, Bottom Michael, Bruises, Daddy Kink, Flexibility, Fucking Like Boyfriends, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, High Heels, Lingerie, Lipstick, Looking Into The Camera, Love Bites, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Michael Is Still A Slut, Ribbons, Spanking, Stockings, Top Ashton, Top Luke, a little blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos/pseuds/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke finds out just exactly what Ashton likes do do with Michael, and he is very interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashton and Michael -Bruises and Bitemarks

"I just went by the dump. They still had every box except the tapes. Do you think they watched them and decided to keep them," Calum asked Michael nervously. 

"I doubt they would keep them," Luke said.

"Why do you say that," Michael asked a little upset. 

"Well, you said that they were just childhood memories, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Michael said nodding. 

"Then why would they keep them? They probably just got rid of them first or something." 

"Are you sure you threw that box away, do you think you might have forgotten it in your car," Calum asked. 

"No. I got every box." 

"Daddy is going to be so upset," he said in a whisper to Michael. 

"Daddy," Luke asked. 

"A-m-my dad. And my mom. My parents are going to be upset," he said. 

"I'm sure they wont be upset. It's not like they're going to spank you or something." 

Calum sucked in a breath and looked at Michael. 

"What?" 

"Nothing. I'm going to go tell them I lost them," he said. 

"Okay. Are you sure you don't want to get something to eat," Luke asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm just going to stay home and wait for d-Ashton," he said.

"Okay," Luke said trying not to smile as he and Michael got in the car. 

They waved goodbye and Calum went inside. They were laughing now. 

"Wow, he's really worried, isn't he," Luke asked.

"Not really, mostly just excited because he's going to get spanked and have to make new tapes. If he tells Ashton you took them then you'll probably get a call or visit from him."

"Ooh, a visit from daddy? Do you think he'll punish me," Luke asked teasing him. 

"You don't want his punishments if you can't handle it. They can get pretty intense, but they're fun," he told him. 

"You know, I still haven't watched the third one," he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you want to watch it with me?"

"Yeah. We can order a pizza or something and watch it while we wait," he smiled at the blonde.

"Alright, let's go," Luke said. 

They made it to Luke's house and quickly went inside. Michael went for the phone and Luke went for the tape. Once he found the third one he opened the box. He looked over at Michael when he read the title. 

Ashton and Michael -Bruises and Bitemarks

He put the tape in and Michael hung up the phone. He sat down on the couch and Luke hit play before sitting next to Michael. Michael's eyes stayed on Luke while his were glued to the screen. Michael was sitting on a bed wearing black see-through garter belt that held up black stockings. It had red trim and had a huge bow at the front that somewhat hid the fact that he was wearing black panties underneath. He also wore a bra which helped his body look more like an hourglass, it too had a red bow in the front. The rest of it was just see-through black to match. His lips were colored with a dark red lipstick. 

"Wow," Luke said. 

One hand was placed on Luke's shoulder while the other was placed on his thigh. 

"Daddy likes me in red," he tells him. 

"And the ribbons," he asked.

"He likes it when I look girly, thinks that I look really pretty in ribbons. What do you think," he asked. 

"What do I think?"

"Yeah, do you think I look pretty," he asked leaning closer and kissing underneath his ear. 

"Yeah. You look really pretty," he said still staring at his outfit. 

He rubbed Luke's thigh. 

"You're so sweet," he tells him.

Ashton was in front of Michael tilting his chin up to make him look at him. 

"So pretty," Ashton tells him. 

Michael smiled and Ashton leaned down to kiss him. 

"Do you like me like this, daddy?" 

"Yeah. You look so pretty, baby." 

Michael rests on his elbows. Ashton is rubbing the center of his jeans slow looking down at him. Michael lifts his leg higher than he should be able to and let's Ashton see the bright red high heels. 

"I'm even wearing the high heels you got me, daddy. Do you like them?"

Ashton bites his lip and hold onto Michael's ankle kissing down his leg and up his thigh.

"Yeah, baby. I like them a lot. You look so good wearing them too," Ashton tells him.

"Can you really move like that," Luke asks him. 

"I'm very flexible," Michael tells him. 

Ashton undoes the clips and takes the underwear off him making sure he doesn't get them caught on the shoes. Michael lays back looking up at Ashton. It looks sweet. Luke didn't really understand why he said he treated Michael roughly. It didn't look like it. 

"I thought you said he treats you rough," Luke says. 

He sighs, "he does, just give it a second."

Ashton's hands are under Michael's knees and he pulls him to the edge of the bed quickly. 

"You sure you don't want to back out now? You know I don't play nice." 

"I know, daddy." 

"You know if you go through with this you're all mine. No one else's." 

"I promise I wont let anyone else touch me, daddy." 

Luke looks over at Michael. 

"Didn't we just have sex the other day," he asks. 

"Yeah, but I'm a liar. Daddy knows not to trust me. He kind of likes it when I break his rules, just gives him a reason to be as rough as he wants," he smiled. 

"I mean it Mikey. I wont go easy on you just because we're friends," he said. 

"I don't want you to go easy on me. I want you to treat me like the dirty little slut that I am," he says. 

"Then why don't you stop telling me what you want and start taking it," he said. 

Michael smiles at this and sits up on his knees so he can unbuckle Ashton's pants. 

"Holy shit," Luke says. 

"What," Michael asks. 

"That-you just-wow."

"Daddy says I'm really good at sucking cock. What do you think," he asks unzipping Luke's pants and slipping his hand down his underwear. 

"I'd say you're really fucking good." 

"You mean it?" 

"Oh yeah." 

Michael leans in close to whisper in Luke's ear. 

"If you take off your pants I'll show you what else daddy thinks I'm good at."

Luke raises his eyebrows before he quickly shoves his pants past his knees. 

"Do you have lube," Michael asks laughing. 

"Of course. It's in the nightstand," he says. 

"Okay, I'll be right back," he says. 

He walks off and Luke looks back to the TV to see what he missed. Ashton is sitting on the bed with Michael between his legs. He's got a fistful of Michael's hair while he's forcing his cock deeper down his throat. He pulls out of his mouth and strokes his cock in front of him and gives it a few long slow licks. 

"Do you like sucking my cock, Mikey?"

"Yes, daddy," he said taking it in his mouth. 

"Fuck, are you ready to take it?" 

He pulls back and nods. There are a few lipstick rings around his cock, but Ashton is too horny to care. Luke licks his dry lips when Michael goes to straddle him but Ashton quickly stops him. 

"Turn around," he says.

"Don't want to look at me while you fuck your slut, daddy?"

"No. I want you to face the camera for me," he tells him. 

"Why?"

"Questioning me?"

"If I am?"

"Just turn around, I want you to watch the camera while I fuck you," he tells him. 

Michael turns and Ashton quickly pull him to his chest and lets him sink down on him. He looks at the camera and groans. Luke's hand goes to his cock and it feels like Michael is doing this just for him. He's taking his time while Ashton's hands slip up Michael's bra and play with his nipples. Michael groans, but he can't help it, it feels so good. He's squealing and squirming and Luke is loving it. 

"Keep your eyes on the camera, baby. I want whoever's watching to focus on you and listen to all those beautiful noises you're making for me. They'll see you making those cute little faces while you make them too." 

Michael is looking deep into the camera. His mouth is open and he's panting and right now it feels like it's all for him. These tapes were made just for him.

"You started without me," Michael says sitting beside him. 

"You were taking a while, besides, it's not like I started without you. You're the reason I started," he said looking over at the TV. 

"You like watching me fuck other guys?" 

"Yeah, you look so good doing it too." 

"Interesting," he smiled. 

There's a knock at the door. 

"That must be the pizza. I'll be right back," he smiled handing him the bottle. 

He watches him leave the living room before focusing on the TV again. There are a few bruises on Michael's neck already but Ashton is leaving more on the other side. He bites down and Michael lets out a soft whimper before sighing and biting his lip. Ashton turns his head to make Michael face him. 

"Kiss me," he says. 

Michael does as he asks until Ashton stops him.

"Bend over," he tells him. 

Michael doesn't hesitate. He gets off him and bends over. His eyes are on the camera. His lipstick is smeared, but he doesn't seem to care. Ashton's hands grab his hips hard enough to leave bruises, but Michael moans. It sets something off in Ashton and Luke knows what it is. He's just realized Michael likes pain. Ashton bites him hard and Luke finally notices that Michael is bleeding and moaning while he does it. Ashton eases back into him before bringing his hand down to deliver a hard smack to his ass. Michael moans and bites his swollen lip. 

"I thought Calum was the only one who liked getting spanked." 

"We agreed you wouldn't spank me." 

"I didn't agree to shit. You agreed you weren't turning back. You gave in and became daddy's slut. Besides, I wanted to see what you'd do." 

"Well, you saw, now lets just get back to you fucking me." 

Ashton pulled his hair bringing him off the bed and against his chest. He groaned. 

"You're not in charge, Mikey. Tell me who is."

"You are, daddy," he smiled. 

"You liked being spanked, didn't you?" 

"I'm not into it," Michael tells him but he's obviously lying. 

"You don't have to lie," he smiles kissing down his throat, a little blood getting on his lip when he did. 

Michael closes his eyes and enjoys it for a second. 

"I think it's really hot that you like that shit. Makes me wanna fuck your brains out even more," Ashton said.

"I don't want you to treat me like you do Calum." 

"I wont, you've got my word on that, baby." 

"You'll treat me like daddy's little slut and nothing more?"

"Absolutely," he tells him. 

Michael brings the pizza in the room munching on a piece as he walks in. 

"Hey, want some pizza, it's peppero-"

"If you want me to spank you all you have to do is say please. You know I enjoy doing it," Ashton breathes against his neck. 

Luke's hand is moving faster and he's not even worried about pizza.

"It's not about what I want, daddy. It's what you want." 

"And if spanking you is what I want?" 

"Then spank me hard, daddy," he said. 

"I know you want it, so just say please," Ashton tells him. 

Michael smiles, "please, daddy. I've been really bad and I need you to spank me hard." 

Ashton smiles and lets go of his hair. Michael bends over again and Ashton is sliding into him once more. He brings his hand back and spanks him hard. Michael moans and sinks a little deeper into the mattress and after a few more hard slaps he's a quivering mess. He's moving and moaning and taking him deeper, and honestly, he's fucking loving every bit of it. 

"I guess you found out what else I'm into," Michael says sitting beside Luke. 

He sets the pizza to the side and takes the bottle of lubricant and pouring some in his hand. 

"I don't want you to spank me. That's just reserved for Ashton. He's into spanking anyway. I want something different from you." 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah," Michael says replacing Luke's hand with his own. 

"Mmm, what's that?" 

"I want to use you for something." 

"What would that be?"

"I want you to fuck me like your boyfriend." 

"Fuck you like my boyfriend?" 

"Yeah. I don't like that with anyone else. I like rough sex, but you aren't like any of the guys I usually fuck."

"Is it because I'm hotter?"

"It's because you give me an innocent virgin guy vibe." 

Luke frowns. 

"It's a good thing, I like that. I've always wanted someone to fuck me like their boyfriend. So...can it be you?"

"Yeah. I'll fuck you however you want me to." 

He smiles and unbuttons his pants with his free hand. Once his pants are off he sits on Luke's cock and lets himself take every inch. He lifts his hips but Luke quickly stops him. 

"You need to remember something," he says. 

"Yeah?" 

"Right now I'm your boyfriend, not your daddy. That means I do all the work and you just get to sit pretty right there. You just relax and enjoy it. I'm gonna be so gentle and sweet, you're gonna love it. This is gonna be so passionate, you don't even know," Luke says smiling. 

Michael smiles and puts his arms around him, "whatever you say, baby."


End file.
